


Ode to Lost Friends

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura, Nanami, and missing friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Lost Friends

_ Ruruka… got me expelled from Hope’s Peak….  _

 

My  _ former  _ best friend planted a bomb detonator in my bag and called me a subhuman asshole, so why should I care about her? She and her creepy boyfriend can go fuck themselves, and I’ll find-

 

“Hinata?” someone asks, and I realize that I’ve somehow walked by a massive fountain. 

 

“...I’m not who you’re looking for.” I answer, as I sit down next to her, and I have no idea why I just did that. 

 

_ Subconscious desire for companionship after everyone else who didn’t hate you left?  _

 

_ If that’s the case, I’ll have to drug myself into forgetting them. Or artificially induce happiness at not being stuck with someone who’d need a constant supply of drugs.  _

 

“Oh.” she says, as she looks up from her videogame. “Have you seen him?” 

 

“I don’t know anyone named Hinata.” 

 

_ I am the worst person to ask about other people. He’s probably been in my class the whole time, and I never noticed because I locked myself in a lab with hydrocarbons and functional groups.  _

 

“What’s your name?” she asks, and there’s a part of me that expects her to ask me what my talent is, except that doesn’t matter, since I’m supposed to be off school premises by three… 

 

_ Hope’s Peak didn’t make you a chemist! You would’ve continued on your quest to create artificial endorphins and non-addictive dopamine injections regardless of school acceptance!  _

 

“Kimura Seiko… SHSL Chemist, I guess.” I finally answer. 

 

“I’m Nanami Chiaki.” she says, as she goes back to staring expectantly into space.

 

_ How long has she been here?  _

 

_ I’ll tell you this: don’t throw your life away for jerks. I learned that the hard way.  _

 

“Since… he isn’t here, do you want to play with me, Kimura?” 

 

Nanami passes me her game console, and I’m torn between wanting to join her and wanting to tell her that she shouldn’t be constantly waiting for someone that’ll never show up. Then again, I know absolutely nothing about Hinata… 

 

_ For all I know, he’s on his way here but got delayed by the explosion. Or he forgot. Or Nanami asked him out and he stood her up. Or he’s dead.  _

 

“He’s alive, right?” 

 

“Kimura, are you alright?” she asks, and I realize that I probably blurted out something about the bombing by accident, so she probably thinks that I’m responsible… 

 

_ What’s wrong with telling other people your side of the story? How long have you let Ruruka walk all over you?!  _

 

“I guess… my best friend framed me for blowing up the school and causing her to fail her finals, but I’ll be fine…” 

 

“If you want another friend, I’m here.”

 

_ Thank you… but I have to get off this campus by three and I probably won’t be allowed back on.  _

 

Nanami’s gone back to playing her videogame, and I don’t want her to get expelled through interacting with a supposed bomber, so I pick myself off the fountain and slowly walk away. 

 

_ I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again, Nanami, but I probably won’t… I’ll find out where Hinata is, okay?  _

 

_ If I see him, I’ll tell him that you’re waiting for him, and if he’s a jerk, I’ll punch him for you.  _

 

I don’t know if I’m doing this friendship thing horribly wrong, but I can’t possibly be any worse at it than Andou. 


End file.
